1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for selectively engaging a fastener for applying torque thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Sockets typically have an elongated ring-shaped wall that provides a smooth cylindrical outer peripheral surface. The typical socket has a nut end for engagement with a fastener, and a drive end that provides an opening for engagement with a drive tang or “lug” of a ratchet wrench.
The present invention provides an improved socket that enables the socket to be grasped by a socket wrench, an open-ended wrench, and/or by the fingers of a user.